Crossing Inu
by Knubbel
Summary: Final Fantasy Inu Yasha Crossover Fanfic. Wenn Experimente unvorhergesehene Ergebnisse liefern...
1. Default Chapter

Crossing Inu – Crossovergeschichte mit Profil

Kapitel 1: Das Experiment

Inu Yasha, Kagome und die anderen waren wieder einmal auf Splittersuche. Shippo sprang voraus, während Kagome ihr Fahrrad schiebend zwischen Sango und Miroku ging. Miroku hatte sich mittlerweile einen nassen Lappen an seine linke Backe gebunden, wo er vor ein Paar Minuten von Sango eine schallende Ohrfeige bekommen hatte (Dreimal dürft ihr raten, warum.) Sango drehte sich demonstrativ von Miroku weg und sah immer noch sehr wütend aus. Kagome hatte den Vorfall selber nicht mitgekriegt, kannte aber Miroku gut genug, um zu wissen, was wohl passiert war. Inu Yasha trödelte ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen her.

Plötzlich blieb Kagome stehen. Sie sah sich hektisch um und sagte: „Da kommt jemand!" Fast gleichzeitig schnupperte Inu Yasha und knurrte: „Sesshomaru!"

„Was will er von uns?", fragte Kagome und ließ Shippo auf ihre Schulter hüpfen. „Er kommt doch sonst nicht so einfach vorbei."

„Er will doch immer nur das eine, ganz wie Miroku", kommentierte Sango. „Nur dass Sesshomaru's Anliegen jugendfrei ist."

„Genau. Er will Tessaiga", stimmte Miroku zu.

‚Miroku, dieser Wüstling. Er protestiert nicht einmal!', dachte Sango erbost.

„Was immer er auch will, von mir bekommt er es nicht", meinte Inu Yasha. „Da muss er es sich schon holen kommen."

Vor ihnen trat der Dämon, von dem sie gesprochen hatten, aus einem Gebüsch. „Ganz ruhig, kleiner Bruder. Ich will Tessaiga nicht. _Noch_ nicht."

Hinter ihm tönte eine quäkige Stimme aus dem Busch. „A-aber Sesshomaru-sama! Was wollt ihr dann hier?" Der Stab mit den zwei Köpfen, der aus dem Busch lugte, wackelte fragend.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich vor dir rechtfertigen muss, Yaken." schnappte Sesshomaru. Zu Inu Yasha sagte er: „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du dich von deiner Verwandlung erholt hast. Wenn mir danach ist, dich aus dem Weg zu räumen, soll es schließlich Spaß machen. Wenn du so hirnlos bist, hat das keinen Sinn."

„Was soll das heißen!", fragte Inu Yasha aufgebracht. „Du bist nur hier, um zu sehen, ob ich mich erholt habe? Das ich nicht lache!"

„Genaugenommen wollte ich wissen, ob du mittlerweile Tessaiga besser beherrschst als letztes Mal", antwortete Sesshomaru trocken. „Schade um das schöne Schwert, wenn du nur damit herumfuchtelst."

„Ganz ruhig, Inu Yasha", warnte Kagome leise. „Er will dich nur reizen."

Die Provokation hatte allerdings bereits Früchte getragen. Inu Yasha knackte schon gefährlich mit den Fingerknöcheln. „Ach ja? Nun, das kannst du gerne haben!" Er zog Tessaiga und stürmte auf seinen Bruder los.

„So?", fragte Sesshomaru und hob eine Braue. Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ Inu Yasha ins Leere rennen. Inu Yasha bremste in einer Staubwolke und drehte sich um. „Na warte!", knurrte er und setzte zu einem weiteren Sprint an, den Sesshomaru durch einen lockeren Sprung ebenfalls ins Nichts gehen lies. Noch mehrmals schlug Inu Yasha nach Sesshomaru, aber der wich ohne Probleme aus. „Komm, komm, Inu Yasha. Hast du nicht mehr drauf?" meinte Sesshomaru provozierend.

„Oh, doch, habe ich. Kaze no Kizu!" Inu Yasha schlug mit seinem Schwert genau zwischen die für Normalsterbliche unsichtbaren Energiewirbel und setzte die Kraft frei, die hundert Dämonen auf einen Schlag vernichten konnte. Doch Sesshomaru dachte nur: ‚So kannst du mich kein zweites Mal erwischen', ging in die Knie und sprang hoch über seinen Bruder hinweg. Dann drehte er sich um und sah die 50 Meter lagen, tiefen Furchen, die die Wunde des Windes im Boden hinterlassen hatte. „Hm, deine Kraft ist groß. Aber deine Technik ist miserabel. Ich würde sagen, du übst besser noch ein bisschen. .Ich komme wieder, wenn du mir gewachsen bist", spottete er, drehte sich um und ging an Kagome vorbei zu Rin und Yaken, die ungesehen von Inu Yasha's Freunden hinter dem Busch verborgen waren.

„So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon!", rief Inu Yasha und rannte mit gezücktem Tessaiga hinter seinem Rivalen her. Als er gerade auf der Höhe von Kagome war, blitzte es allerdings leuchtend grün auf, dann wurde alles von einem dichten Nebel eingehüllt...

„Wir sind da, Professor", meldete sich einer der drei, die gerade das Labor betreten hatten. Sie waren alle drei verschieden groß, verschieden alt und verschiedenen Ranges, wobei man von der Größe aus auf Rang und Alter schließen konnte.

Der Professor sah auf. „Oh, gut. Perfekt. Dann kann ich ja endlich anfangen." Er ging hinüber zu einem Gerät, das aussah wie eine fünf Meter große Kaffeemaschine. Hierbei machte jeder seiner Schritte ein ploppendes Geräusch und es sah aus, als hätte der Professor Mühe, seine Füße vom Boden loszubekommen. „Gut", wiederholte er. „Sie da, kommen sie mal hier herüber", winkte er den beiden kleineren zu. „Aber passen sie auf, der Boden ist frisch -" Pardauz. Der kleine mit der blauen Uniform war bereits ausgerutscht. „...gebohnert..." Der Zweitgrößte mit den schwarzen Haaren lachte den kleinen Blonden aus, kurz bevor er selber das Gleichgewicht verlor und unsanft auf dem Allerwertesten landete. Daraufhin kicherten beide laut los.

Der General, der an der Tür stehen geblieben war, seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war wohl wieder nur Zeitverschwendung. Außerdem hasste er dieses Labor, aus gutem Grund...

Der Professor verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Wenn sie ihren Spieltrieb ausgelebt haben, können sie sich ja hier hinein begeben. Ich möchte nämlich gerne beginnen." Er zeigte mit dem Kopf in Richtung einer gläsernen Kapsel, die entfernt an einen Fleischwolf erinnerte. Die beiden schlitterten auf ihre Positionen und der Blonde sah sich um. „Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gefällt..."

Sein Kumpel klopfte ihm so hart auf den Rücken, dass er fast wieder hingefallen wäre. „Ach komm, du Feigling. Was kann denn schon groß passieren? So ziemlich nichts, würde ich meinen. Oder, Professor?"

„Nein, nein, nichts...", murmelte der Professor geistesabwesend, während er an einigen Knöpfen herumdrehte. „So, und jetzt die translokalen und metatemporalen Koordinaten einstellen..."

„Und was wollen sie von mir?", fragte der General. „Was soll ich bei dieser Sache tun? Ich habe noch andere Dinge zu erledigen."

„Oh, nein, du bleibst schön hier", befahl der Professor. Er ploppte zur Tür und flüsterte: „Ich führe ein Experiment mit einer anderen Realitätsebene durch. Es kann sein, dass einige... unerwartete Ergebnisse zustande kommen." Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und sah den General über ihre Kante hinweg an. „Verstehst du, wie ich das meine?"

„Ja, ich verstehe." Unerwartete Ergebnisse konnten also Monster sein. Den General störte es, dass der Professor ausgerechnet einen seiner Bekannten nehmen musste. Um den Kleinen war es nicht schade, aber der andere war einer seiner Kollegen. Doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Warum sollte er auch, das Leben war eben hart. Wenigstens experimentierte der Professor diesmal nicht an ihm herum.

Der Weißkittel watschelte zurück zu seinem Schaltpult und legte eine Klappe um. Darunter befand sich ein großer roter Knopf. „Sind die Herren fertig?"

„Bewaffnet und bereit!", meldete der Schwarzhaarige und ballte in gespielter Kampfposition die Fäuste. „Bereiter geht's gar nicht!"

„Na ja...", murmelte der Kleine, aber er erhielt nur einen Stoß in die Rippen. „O-okay, bereit..."

„Also dann..." Der Professor zückte ein Diktiergerät und begann aufzunehmen. „Forschungstagebuch, 143. Tag. Beginn des Transportexperiments mit Menschen. Subjekte A und B befinden sich in Position. Es ist genau 16.43 Uhr. Ich starte die Maschine... _jetzt_!" In genau diesem Moment drückte er auf den Knopf. Es blitzte hellgrün auf, dann füllte sich die Kapsel mit Nebel...


	2. 2 Der Geschmack von Bohnerwachs

Kapitel 2: Der Geschmack von Bohnerwachs

Der Nebel war so dicht, dass er die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen konnte. Inu Yasha war schon stehen geblieben, als es blitzte, und jetzt befand er sich mitten in der dicken Suppe. Neben sich hörte er Kagome husten, sie war also noch da. Aber wo kam dieser Nebel her? Er war jedenfalls nicht das Miasma von Naraku, soviel roch er.

„Inu Yasha, wo bist du?", kam Kagomes zaghafte Frage. „Bist du noch da?"

„Ja, ich bin hier", antwortete er, vertraute seiner Nase und griff in ihre Richtung. Er erwischte ihren Arm und die Kagome, die dran hing, klebte auf einmal förmlich an ihm.

„Was ist hier los? Ein Dämon? Ich spüre nichts", murmelte Kagome ängstlich.

„Es riecht ganz merkwürdig...", sagte der Hundedämon und steckte Tessaiga weg. „Diesen Geruch kenne ich aber nicht... komisch..."

„Aah, Inu Yasha!" Kagomes Schreckensruf ließ Inu Yasha aufschrecken.

„Was schreist du denn so? Was ist?"

„Shippo ist weg! Er saß eben noch auf meiner Schulter, jetzt ist er aber nicht mehr da!"

„Verdammt!", fluchte Inu Yasha. „Immer muss er – Was ist jetzt los!"

„Nebel absaugen", war eine mechanische Stimme zu hören. Und das war auch genau, was geschah: Der Nebel wurde nach oben hin abgesaugt und der Blick auf so etwas wie ein Labor wurde frei. Hier befanden sich nur zwei weitere Menschen: Ein Mann mit Laborkittel, dessen lange schwarze Haare hinter dem Rücken zusammengebunden waren und der sich Inu Yasha und Kagome genau ansah, wobei er irgend etwas auf ein Tonband sprach (was allerdings nur für Kagome ersichtlich war, für Inu Yasha sah es so aus, als würde der Mann einem verbrannten Stück Holz eine Geschichte erzählen). Eine hoch gewachsene, weißhaarige Figur stand in der Tür und betrachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel.

Jetzt wieder mit freiem Sichtfeld marschierte Inu Yasha einfach los. „Vorsicht, Inu Yasha! Das ist eine-" **Klirr. **„Glasscheibe gewesen..." Kagome als Kind der Neuzeit war Glasscheiben gewöhnt, doch Inu Yasha war einfach durch die Scheibe durch gelaufen, ohne zu bemerken, dass sie da gewesen war.

Die weißhaarige Person wandte sich nun vollends der Tür zu. „Die beiden sind offensichtlich ungefährlich. Ich gehe, Professor."

Inu Yasha zählte für sich eins und eins zusammen: Mit wem hatte er gekämpft, bevor dieser Nebel kam? Wer sprach immer schlecht über seine kämpferischen Fähigkeiten? Wer war seine verhassteste Person mit weißen Haaren? Genau.

„Ungefährlich!", knurrte Inu Yasha und zog sein Schwert. „Na warte. Nimm das, Sesshomaru! RRRahh!" Er sprang die Person an, bevor diese den Raum verlassen konnte. Doch sie war weder unbewaffnet noch unvorbereitet. Sie parierte den mächtigen Hieb Inu Yasha's mit einem etwa zwei Meter langen Katana.

(Für die, die's nicht wissen: Ein Katana ist ein traditionelles japanisches Schwert, das etwa so aussieht wie Tessaiga in seiner unverwandelten Form. Gewöhnlicherweise ist ein Katana auch keine zwei Meter lang, nur bei _ihm_. Spätestens jetzt dürften die, die _ihn_ kennen, wissen, wer _er_ ist.-)

„Was soll das?", fragte der Angegriffene und hielt, um Inu Yasha's Druck stand zu halten, das Schwert mit beiden Händen, eine am Griff, die andere flach an der Klinge. „Von wem redest du?"

„Das fragst du noch, Sesshomaru?", antwortete Inu Yasha, starrte seinem Gegner ins Gesicht ­– und stutzte. Weder Streifen noch Mond waren vorhanden, und die Augenfarbe stimmte auch nicht ganz... „Huh? Du... bist ja gar nicht Sesshomaru..."

„Sehr schlau. Es wäre allerdings noch schlauer gewesen, wenn du mich nicht angegriffen hättest.", sagte der Nicht-Sesshomaru. Er gab Inu Yasha's Kraft ein paar Zentimeter nach, bevor er ihn kräftig zurückwarf. Dadurch verlor Inu Yasha fast das Gleichgewicht und taumelte ein paar Schritte nach hinten.

Diese Verzögerung gab seinem Gegner die Möglichkeit, in Gefechtsstellung zu gehen: Füße in Schulterbreite auseinander, Schwert waagerecht auf Augenhöhe, den Gegner fest im Visier.

„Tu ihm nichts!", rief der Forscher von der Seitenlinie. „Ich brauche ihn noch, und zwar möglichst unbeschädigt!"

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben, aber das hängt mehr von ihm ab als von mir", antwortete Inu Yasha's Gegner.

„Ach so, du willst mich? Da, du kannst mich haben!" rief Inu Yasha und wollte sich wieder auf ihn stürzen. Allerdings rutschte er mit dem rechten Fuß weg und fiel fast hin. Diese Chance nutzte sein Gegner, um einen Schlag gegen ihn auszuführen, von rechts unten her. Inu Yasha konnte ihn zwar abfangen, flog aber dennoch durch die Luft und landete auf allen Vieren. Beim Bremsen hinterließen seine Krallen lange Kratzer in der frisch gewachsten Oberfläche. Tessaiga rutschte ihm klingend vor die Nase.

„Verdammter Mist!", fluchte Inu Yasha und rappelte sich auf. „Warum ist das nur so verflucht glatt hier?"

Kagome hatte den Grund dafür bereits erfasst (Ein ‚Vorsicht, frisch gebohnert'- Schild an der Tür), aber es brachte nichts, Inu Yasha das zu sagen, weil er vermutlich weder mit dem Wort Linoleumboden noch mit bohnern etwas anfangen konnte. Statt dessen rief sie nur: „Inu Yasha, pass auf!"

„Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen", schnappte Inu Yasha und sprang auf ein Schaltpult, um einem weiteren Hieb seines Gegners zu entgehen. Die Maschine, zu der die Kontrolltafel gehörte, fing an zu rülpsen und zu blubbern und die DNS vom Mittagessen des Professors zu untersuchen. „Uwoah!" Inu Yasha sprang seinen Gegner an, dieser aber wich einfach aus, so dass Tessaiga mit voller Wucht in ein weiteres Gerät krachte.

„Neeein! Mein schönes Labor! Passt gefälligst auf!", jaulte der Professor, als hätte Inu Yasha gerade ihn getroffen. „Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach alles kaputt machen!"

Inu Yasha wollte noch einen Schlag nachsetzen, glitt aber wieder aus und musste sich darauf beschränken, zu parieren. Sein Gegner hatte offensichtlich aber keine Probleme mit dem Untergrund, er bewegte sich, als wäre es ganz normaler Boden. Und seine Kraft war auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Unser Hundedämon befand sich in einer schlechten Situation: Ihre Klingen waren gekreuzt, sein Gegner übte eine konstante Kraft auf sein Schwert aus und es war nicht wahrscheinlich, dass sein Gegenüber auf den Trick hereinfallen würde, mit dem er Inu Yasha schon umgeworfen hatte. Aufstehen konnte Inu Yasha auf diesem Boden auch nur schlecht, und wenn er dem Druck nachgab, war es um ihn geschehen. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, aber die war riskant. Er musste seine Krallen einsetzen.

Die ganze Kraft in seine rechte Hand mit dem Schwert legend, versuchte er mit der Linken den Arm seines Gegners zu zerfetzen. Dieser vermied die ungewollte Verstümmelung mit einem Rückwärtssalto, der ihn fünf Schritte von Inu Yasha weg brachte, so dass der Dämon wieder Luft bekam. Hätte sein Gegner in genau diesem Moment zugeschlagen, hätte Inu Yasha nicht standhalten können und das lange Katana hätte seinen Schädel gespalten. So war aber nun wieder Abstand zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten.

„Sag mal, hat dieser Kerl Saugnäpfe unter den Füßen!", knurrte Inu Yasha grimmig. „Wie macht er das?"

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun, was du an deinen Sohlen hast, sondern, wie du auftrittst.", kommentierte ‚dieser Kerl'. „Reine Übungssache."

„Angeber", grummelte Inu Yasha und schlitterte wütend auf seinen Gegner zu. „Ts", machte dieser und tat einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass die Maschine, die mittlerweile zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass die Kantine heute Schweinefleisch mit Weißkohl servierte, unter Tessaigas Einschlag auch den Geist aufgab. „Verflucht!", murmelte Inu Yasha. „Wie soll ich ihn denn so treffen?"

Kagomes Gedanken rasten. Inu Yasha's Gegenüber hatte Stiefel an, die schon von vornherein mehr Halt boten als Inu Yasha's bare Füße. Es musste doch etwas geben, das Inu Yasha tun konnte, um mehr Grip zu haben... Ihr Blick fiel auf die Kratzer im Boden und es durchzuckte sie wie einen Blitz.

„Inu Yasha! Deine Zehnägel! Bohre sie in den Boden!"

„Wie bitte? Na ja, ich hab eh nicht viel zu verlieren." Inu Yasha tat wie geheißen und tatsächlich, er konnte wieder einigermaßen laufen. Es war zwar anstrengender und seine Zehen verkrampften sich beinahe sofort, aber es half. Mit einem wütenden Ansturm drängte er seinen Gegner zurück. „Kagome! Hinter mir ist der Ausgang! Raus mit dir!"

„Äh, ja." Kagome flitzte an den beiden Kämpfern vorbei in Richtung Tür. Als sie den Raum allerdings verlassen wollte, stand der Professor im Weg und schüttelte mit einem gehässigen Grinsen langsam den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, meine Kleine, aber hier kommst du nicht weg." Mit ihrer Geschwindigkeit hatte er aber nicht gerechnet: Sie konnte nicht rechtzeitig bremsen und rutschte mit voller Wucht in ihn rein. Benommen fielen beide zu Boden.

Inu Yasha hingegen hatte sich zwischen seinen Gegner und Kagome gebracht. Jetzt war es Zeit, das Duell mit einem Angriff zu entscheiden. „Kaze no Kizu!"

Sein Gegenüber sah die Energiemassen gelassen kommen. Fast beiläufig hob er die Hand und etwas an seinem Handgelenk leuchtete auf. Mehr konnte Inu Yasha nicht erkennen, das Licht der Energie überdeckte alles.

Als sich der Rauch legte und den Blick auf ein komplett verwüstetes Labor freigab, musste Inu Yasha seine Kinnlade davon abhalten, herunterzufallen. Sein Gegner stand völlig unverletzt noch mitten im Raum, nicht einmal sein Mantel hatte einen Fleck abbekommen. Beinahe gelangweilt sagte er: „Hm, deine Kraft ist groß.

Aber deine Technik ist miserabel. Ich würde sagen, du übst besser noch ein bisschen."

„Stopp! Es reicht!", brüllte der Professor. „Seht euch an, was ihr mit meinem Labor gemacht habt! Bring ihn dazu, aufzuhören."

„Wie sie meinen, Professor."

„Inu Yasha! Er hat recht", stimmte Kagome zu. „Das bringt doch nichts. Hör auf."

„Zuerst poliere ich diesem Großmaul aber die Fresse!", tönte Inu Yasha und attackierte den Weißhaarigen wieder. Dieser verlegte sich aber darauf, zu parieren.

„Inu Yasha!", mahnte Kagome. „Hör gefälligst auf, sonst werde ich..." Ihre Mahnung stieß auf taube Ohren. „Gut, wie du willst. Dann muss ich den Kampf eben beenden. Inu Yasha, sitz!"

Patong. Und so lernte Inu Yasha den Geschmack von Bohnerwachs kennen.


	3. 3 Ein kleines Mißverständnis

Kapitel 3: Ein kleines Missverständnis

Völlig baff sah Sango, wie Inu Yasha, Kagome und Shippo in einer dichten Rauchwolke verschwanden, die sich daraufhin auszubreiten begann. Nach einer Minute konnte sie nicht einmal Miroku neben sich sehen – was aber nicht hieß, dass sie seine Hand am falschen Ort nicht spüren konnte. Sie schlug blind zu und traf prompt.

„Autf, jetft hafe if beftimmt einen Pfan verloren...", beschwerte sich der Mönch.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Wie soll ich dir einen Zahn ausgeschlagen haben, wenn ich dich von oben getroffen habe?"

„Kein bisschen Mitleid."

„Nicht bei dir."

„Naja... einen Versuch war's wert...Jetzt müssen wir uns aber des Nebels hier entledigen. Ich werde einfach mein Kazaana öffnen, das erledigt das schon."

Klacker, saug, klacker, weg war die Sichtbehinderung. Jetzt wurde klar, dass etwas anders war.

„UWAO!"

„AAOH! Mirokuuuu, Saangoooo, Kagome und Inu Yasha sind weg!" Ein panischer Minidämon raste zu der Dämonenjägerin und versteckte sich hinter ihr. Der Grund für seinen Schrecken stand dort, wo eben noch der Nebel sich befunden hatte: Zwei Personen, eine kleine mit einer blauen Mütze und Uniform, die andere mit einer abstehenden Schwarzhaarfrisur, an Stelle von Inu Yasha und Kagome. Sango und Shippo fielen die Kinnladen herab, Miroku allerdings blinzelte und rieb sich die Augen. Dieser Rauch hatte sich über das Kazaana in seinen Körper geschlichen und nun sah er alles nur noch verschwommen.

„Hey, Mann, was ist mir denn da gerade von der Schulter gehüpft?", fragte die kleinere der beiden Figuren.

„Frag mich nicht... und wir sollen in einer anderen Welt sein? Sieht auch nicht anders aus als zu Hause im Wald um Gongaga."

„Hä? Wie? Was? Andere Welt? Davon stand nichts in meiner Missionsbeschreibung."

„Sei froh, dass du als Normalo überhaupt eine gekriegt hast. Sonst heißt es doch immer nur: Macht das, was die von SOLDAT sagen."

„Jaja, Herr SOLDAT. ... Ähm, kommt es mir nur so vor oder starren die da uns wirklich an?"

„Oh, hehe... sieht wohl so aus..."

Damit hatte der Große durchaus recht. Miroku, Shippo und Sango starrten die Neuankömmlinge an, als wären sie Naraku und Kikyo, die nur mit einem Teewärmer bekleidet vor ihnen herumüpfen und den Steuersong singen würden. Der schwarzhaarige Fremde kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und grinste schief. Dabei überlegte er fieberhaft, was er wohl geistreiches sagen könnte.

„Äh... Hi...Also, wir, alsoähm..", stotterte er herum, „Öh, wir kommen, eh, in Frieden?"

Sango fand zuerst die Sprache wieder. „Okay, wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr hier? Und vor allen Dingen, wo sind Kagome und Inu Yasha?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Der Große sah den Kleinen an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Dann antwortete er: „Inuwer? Kagowas? Nie gehört, tut mir ja leid. Aber ich bin Zachary, aber alle nennen mich Zack. Das dort ist Cloud." Der Uniformierte nahm seine Mütze ab und zeigte seine blonden Haare, die noch schlimmer zu Berge standen als die von Zack. Er sah aus, als hätte er gerade in eine Steckdose gefasst. „Hallo", sagte er schüchtern.

„Nun", wollte Zack fortfahren. „Wir sind hier, um-"

„Cloud, das ist aber ein schöner Name", meinte Miroku, der auf einmal direkt vor dem Angesprochenen stand. ‚Ich kann's zwar nicht genau erkennen, aber ich denke, das ist...', dachte der Mönch. ‚Einen Versuch ist es allemal wert.' Er fasste Clouds Hände und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Sango ahnte Schreckliches. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich ein bisschen direkt bin, Cloud, aber ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Könntest du die Mutter meiner Kinder werden?" Cloud war sprachlos. Auf sein Gesicht trat ein Ausdruck mittlerer Panik. Er schickte einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu Zack, doch der war zu beschäftigt damit, sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden zu wälzen, um ihm beizustehen. Also musste er sich alleine mit dem Mönch befassen, der immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete. Clouds Mund klappte auf und zu, aber nichts kam heraus.

„Entschuldige, falls ich dich erschreckt habe", sagte Miroku sanft und zwinkerte, um den Nebel vor seinen Augen zu verscheuchen. „Ich dachte nur, jemand, der so schön ist wie du, darf nicht allein bleiben..." Cloud brachte nur ein hilfloses Wimmern heraus.

Schließlich erbarmte Sango sich seiner. „He, Miroku, ich glaube nicht, dass er die Mutter deiner Kinder werden will."

„Warum nicht? Sie ist doch-"

„Ich wiederhole es noch einmal, damit es auch in deinen lüsternen Schädel hineingeht: Ich glaube nicht, dass **er** die Mutter deiner Kinder werden will."

Miroku wurde schreckensbleich. „Du meinst, sie ist ein-"

Sango nickte langsam und genoss es richtig, dass der Lustmönch sich einmal verschätzt hatte. Mit starrem Gesicht fragte Miroku Cloud: „Bist du ein... Mann?" Steif nickte Cloud und dachte: ‚Hilfe, ein Perverser! Das stand aber so wirklich nicht in meiner Missionsbeschreibung.'

Mirokus Gesichtsfarbe wechselte langsam von weiß über puterrot zu blaßgrün, als er langsam zurücktaumelte. „Das ist mir in all den Jahren noch nie passiert..." wimmerte er kläglich. „Das kann doch nicht sein..." ‚Verdammt!', fluchte er innerlich. ‚Wenn ich nur was sehen könnte, dann wäre mir das aufgefallen! Mein ganzer Ruf ist nun hinüber, wenn das rauskommt. Aber ich kann sie ja wohl kaum bitten, das für sich zu behalten, dann würde sie es erst recht herumerzählen. Scheiße, was mache ich jetzt bloß...'

Zack hatte sich mittlerweile von seinem Lachanfall erholt und rappelte sich auf. „Tja, Kumpel, ich hatte schon immer das Gefühl, dass das früher oder später einmal passieren würde. Du bist schließlich nur so ein halbes Hemd, da könnte man meinen, du wärst nur eine von der besonders flachen Sorte." Dabei klopfte er dem paralysierten Cloud so heftig auf den Rücken, dass dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dem Gesicht zuerst im Dreck landete. „Oh, hehe´tschuldigung, Cloud", kicherte er.

„Du, Miroku, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Shippo naiv und pikste den Mönch an, der an einem nebenstehenden Baum zu Boden gesunken war. „Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Ah, nichts. Ich habe nur gerade mein Leben zerstört, das ist alles.", murmelte Miroku und kniff die Augen zusammen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war allerdings alles noch genauso verschwommen wie vorher.

„Wieso denn das?", wunderte sich Shippo und machte große Augen. „Das kapier' ich nicht."

„Brauchst du auch nicht. Das erklär ich dir später einmal." Er schloß kurz die Augen, seufzte und dachte an seinen verlorenen Ruf , und daran, was wohl die beste Suizidmethode wäre. Aber dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er doch verpflichtet war, seine Gene weiterzutragen. Deshalb sagte er zu dem Schemen, der vermutlich Shippo war: „Du bist noch nicht alt genug, um das zu verstehen, Kleiner."

„Warum soll ich nicht alt genug sein, um das zu verstehen? Ich weiß sehr wohl, was du meinst", fragte Zack und pflückte sich ein Ästchen aus den Haaren (ein Überbleibsel seines Lachanfalls). „Wenn du diesen Winzling hier meinst, der sitzt auf der anderen Seite von dir." Zum Beweis zupfte Shippo den Mönch am Ärmel.

„Oh, ja, natürlich meine ich den Winzling. Entschuldige." Miroku tastete nach seinem Stab und stand auf. „Ja, also, ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt Inu Yasha und Kagome suchen gehen." Er marschierte einfach los und übersah dabei Cloud, den er anstieß und der sich darauf gleich wieder in den Sand legte.

„Aua, Mann, pass doch auf!", protestierte der Blonde. „Hast du denn keine Augen im Kopf!"

„Oh, entschuldige vielmals, Sango", antwortete Mirkou und hielt dem Schatten am Boden eine Hand hin. Cloud schlug sie mit einem „Hmpf!" aus und stand alleine wieder auf.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte Sango (die Echte) verwirrt. „Wieso entschuldigst du dich bei mir? Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung?"

„Jaja, alles bestens", log Miroku. Er wusste, das er log, und er ahnte, dass sie es auch wussten.

„Halt jetzt mal. Das glaube ich dir nicht", warf Zack ein. „Ich will einen Test machen. Sieh mich an." Miroku drehte den Kopf grob in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam.

„Nicht mich, ihn", meinte Sango leicht besorgt. „Ein bisschen weiter rechts."

„Gut", fuhr Zack fort. „Und jetzt, wie viele Finger halte ich hoch?" Er machte das Zeichen für ‚Victory'.

Miroku zwinkerte angestrengt und versuchte, seine Augen scharf zu stellen, was ihm aber nicht gelang.

„Ähm, drei, oder, nein, zwei."

„Hm, gut, er ist also noch nicht total blind." Zack winkte seinem Untergebenen. „Cloud, wir haben doch sicher Augentropfen, oder? Dann hör auf, auf dem Boden herumzukriechen und bring sie her."

„Musst du mich immer so herumkommandieren?", fragte Cloud missmutig. „Ist schon dumm genug, dass ich das Gepäck alleine schleppen muss."

„Wozu sind Vorgesetzte denn sonst da?", antwortete Zack mit einem frechen Grinsen. „Jetzt hab dich nicht so und gib her."

„Jaja, ich mach ja schon", grummelte Cloud und wühlte in einem Rucksack, der dem von Kagome alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

„Jaja heißt ‚Leck' mich am Arsch' ", kommentierte Zack. Da er das Gefühl hatte, den Kleineren aufmuntern zu müssen, klopfte er ihm wieder heftig auf den Rücken. Vor Schreck lies Cloud das kleine Fläschchen mit den Tropfen fallen, die darauf über den Boden rollten und vor Shippos Füßen zum Stehen kamen.

„Oh, was ist denn das?", fragte der kleine Fuchsdämon und hob das Fläschchen auf. „Kann man das essen?"

Cloud merkte auf. „Ha-hast du das gerade gehört, Zack... E-es hat gesprochen!"

„Natürlich kann ich sprechen", beschwerte sich Shippo. „Ich bin ja auch keiner von diesen unterentwickelten Dämonen, die nicht einmal das können." Von Sangos Schulter war ein wütendes Fauchen zu hören. „Oh, entschuldige, Kirara. War nicht so gemeint." Die kleine Dämonin drehte Shippo aber nur die Schwänze zu.

„Dämon?" Zack hob interessiert die Augenbrauen.

„Jawoll, ein Dämon bin ich!", rief Shippo und blies sich auf – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Die große rosa Kugel, die jetzt vor ihnen schwebte, war allerdings wenig imposant.

„Boah", machte Cloud.

„Netter Trick", meinte Zack cool (obwohl er sich innerlich fragte, wie der Kleine das gemacht habe) und kitzelte das pinke Ding. Shippo musste lachen und ploppte zurück in seine Normalform.

„Och menno", maulte er. „Könntest du dich nicht wenigstens ein klein wenig beeindruckt zeigen?"

Zack grinste schief. „Ich hab doch gesagt, mir gefällt der Trick. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen, ehrlich."

Shippo war sich nicht sicher, was er von dieser Antwort halten sollte, also lies er es damit bewenden. Außerdem war er schon zufrieden mit dem Ausdruck des Staunens, den er auf das Gesicht des Blonden gezaubert hatte.

„Sagt mal, könnt ihr mir nun helfen oder nicht?", fragte der halb-blinde Mönch und wollte zu Sango gehen. Hierbei stolperte er über Clouds Rucksack und wäre beinahe hingefallen. Zack seufzte.

„Ja, dem Mann kann geholfen werden. He, Kleinerähm, wie heißt duöh, Flauschi-"

„Bitte, was? Ich heiße Shippo!", protestierte der Flauschball in Frage.

„Ja, Shippo, kann ich mal die Augentropfen für deinen Freund hier haben? Ich glaube, er hat sie bitter nötig." Er streckte die Hand aus und Shippo gab sie ihm.

„Ach, das kann ich auch selber machen", tönte Miroku laut. Die anderen sahen ihm zweifelnd an, was er allerdings nicht sehen konnte. „Bitte...", murmelte Zack zögernd und hielt ihm das Fläschchen hin. Miroku griff danach, allerdings weit daneben und so erwischte er stattdessen die lange Strähne, die Zack ins Gesicht hing.

„Aaauu! Nein, ich glaube, das sollte wohl besser jemand anderes machen, in deinem Zustand wirst du sie dir wohl noch in die Nase schieben."

„Sehe ich genauso", stimmte Sango zu. „Also, schön stillhalten, Miroku."

„Für dich doch immer", lächelte er. Sango schnaubte abfällig und trat einen Schritt zurück, als der Mönch den Kopf nach hinten legte, um sich verarzten zu lassen. Zack drückte Cloud die Tropfen in die Hand und sah zu, wie dieser sich Miroku vorsichtig näherte. Der Mönch blinzelte bereite die Tropfen in einem Auge weg, als Cloud plötzlich stocksteif dastand. Eine seiner Augenbrauen zuckte und über ihr pulsierte eine dicke Ader.

„Huch, Sango, dein Hintern fühlt sich auf einmal ganz anders an...", murmelte der Mönch, kurz bevor er von zwei dicken Beulen ins Reich der Träume befördert wurde.

„Was ist das denn für ein Perversling!", wetterte Cloud auf einmal. „Das vorhin war ja noch ein Mißverständnis, aber das hier geht entschieden zu weit!"

„Dieser Lustmolch!", schimpfte auch Sango. „Hat wieder seine Hände nicht bei sich behalten können. Er sucht nur nach einer Möglichkeit, mich zu begrapschen."

„Was bist du eigentlich wütend? Dir hat er doch nichts getan?", fragte Cloud, sein Zorn ging ebenso plötzlich wie er kam.

„Hast du nicht gehört, was er gesagt hat? Er dachte, er würde auf _meinem_ Hintern herumtatschen. Das geht jetzt schon eine ganze Zeit so, seit ich ihn kennen gelernt habe versucht er das ständig. Außerdem gräbt er alles an, was große Ohren hat." Sie kickte den Bewußtlosen einmal. „Aber er sollte wohl besser seine Tropfen kriegen, sonst verlegt er sich noch darauf, alles anzubaggern, was sich bewegt."

Cloud schlich sich zu Zack und fragte ihn leise: „Ich habe große Ohren?"

Zack seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, hast du nicht. Dieser Typ ist wohl hinter allem her, was große... Füße hat." Dabei gestikulierte er vor seinem Oberkörper herum.

Clouds Gesicht hellte sich auf, als der Groschen endlich fiel. „Ach so, so ist das gemeint. Da hätte ich eigentlich selber drauf kommen können."

„Sehe ich genauso", meinte Zack. „Da bist du sechzehn und kommst nicht einmal auf sowas... Dein Hirn hat wohl beim Transfer gelitten.", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Shippo machte wieder einmal große Augen. „Ohren? Füße? Und was hat das alles mit buddeln zu tun?"

„Das erklären wir dir später einmal, wenn du alt genug bist", seufzte Sango.

„Och nööö, nicht wieder diese Antwort", maulte der Kleine, aber keiner der anderen hatte Lust, ihn über die Bedeutung aufzuklären.

„Und wer verabreicht ihm jetzt den Rest der Tropfen? Ich jedenfalls nicht", behauptete Cloud.

Zack stöhnte. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Gib her, ich mach das." Er hob das andere Augenlid des Mönchs und träufelte einige Tropfen hinein. Dann steckte er den Rest wieder weg. „So, das dürfte reichen. Jetzt müssen wir nur warten, bis er wieder aufwacht, dann sehen wir, ob es geholfen hat."

„Mir fällt gerade auf, dass wir uns ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt haben", bemerkte die Dämonenjägerin. „Nun, ich bin Sango und das hier ist Kirara." Sie streichelte den kleinen Dämon auf ihrer Schulter, der Shippo immer noch keines Blickes würdigte. „Shippo hat sich ja schon bekannt gemacht. Der da unten", sie kickte den Mönch noch einmal, „das ist Miroku."

„Wie schon gesagt, Zack, und das hier ist Cloud, schön, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen. Wir sind sozusagen auf der Durchreise."

„Wo kommt ihr denn her? Habt ihr zufällig Inu Yasha oder Kagome gesehen?" Sango sah sich um, aber die beiden waren nirgendwo zu erkennen.

„Uns ist niemand mit diesem Namen bekannt", antwortete Cloud wahrheitsgemäß. „Tut mir leid."

„Wir kommen aus Midgar", fügte Zack hinzu.

„Midgar? Wo liegt denn das?", fragte Miroku, der mittlerweile aufgewacht war und nun die Miniaturversion von Lummerland auf seinem Kopf befühlte. „Mensch, ihr habt diesmal ganz schön zugeschlagen."

„Wenn ihr nicht einmal von Midgar gehört habt, dann sind wir wohl doch in einer anderen Welt", schloß Zack. „Sagen wir einfach, Midgar ist weit weg."

„Aha. Und was wollt ihr hier? Spazieren gehen?", fragte Sango ein wenig misstrauisch.

Zack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kann man glaube ich so nennen. Wir haben den Auftrag, uns hier gründlichst umzusehen. Aber ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich darauf keine Lust habe."

„Zack!", zischte Cloud. „Sowas sagt ein Soldat nicht. Auch nicht einer der ersten Klasse."

Zack winkte ab. „Na und? Das brauchen sie nie zu erfahren, wenn's unter uns bleibt, okay?"

Cloud runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich soll in meinem Bericht-"

„Ach was, Bericht!", unterbrach Zack ihn. „Hör zu, wenn du nichts Schlechtes über unsere Arbeitshaltung schreibst, verschweige ich auch den Vorfall mit Mir -OK oder wie der Typ noch gleich hieß."

„Hey! Ich heiße Miroku, hörst du? Mi-ro-ku, ist denn das so schwer?", meinte der Mönch.

Cloud dachte kurz nach. Wenn von der Arbeitshaltung nichts zur Sprache gebracht wurde, konnte auch er die ganze Sache lockerer angehen. Zudem wollte er auch nicht wirklich, dass die ganze Firma von diesem Vorfall erfuhr. „Okay", stimmte er zu.

Sango hatte etwas von ihrer Konversation aufgeschnappt und warf ein: „Ihr seid Soldaten? Für welchen Fürsten arbeitet ihr denn?"

„Für keinen Fürsten", antwortete Cloud simpel.

„Söldner also", kombinierte Miroku.

„So würde ich das nicht nennen", meinte Zack. „Aber das ist eigentlich keine so schlechte Idee, das merke ich mir. Ich würde eher sagen, wir sind einfache Soldaten auf der Durchreise nach nirgendwo."

„Und was macht ihr?", fragte Cloud. „Ihr seht mir nicht gerade nach einem Päärchen auf Hochzeitsreise aus."

„Der Schein kann aber manchmal trügen", behauptete Miroku und legte einen Arm um Sangos Hüfte. Diese erhöhte daraufhin die Zahl von Mirokus Beulen auf drei.

„Wir suchen nach den Splittern des Shikon no tama", erklärte sie. „Aber gewöhnlicherweise sind wir noch zwei mehr. Zu uns gehören noch Kagome, ein Mädchen mit einem sehr kurzen grünen Rock und Bluse, und Inu Yasha, ein Hundedämon mit weißen Haaren, einem großen Schwert und Hundeohren."

„Ich kenne zwar jemanden mit weißen Haaren und einem großen Schwert, aber der hat keine Hundeohren, glaub' ich", meinte Cloud. „Oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", antwortete Zack. „Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee."

„Hmpf, das war eine rhetorische Frage. Sag mal, Miroku", fragte Cloud vorsichtig. „Warum starrst du mich an? Kannst du immer noch nichts sehen?"

„Nein, nein, es geht wieder, danke für eure Hilfe. Ich frage mich nur gerade, wie ich dich nur für eine Frau halten konnte, du bist doch eindeutig keine."

‚Meint er das ernst oder sagt er das nur, weil er es gut mit mir meint?', fragte sich Cloud. Da er darauf allerdings keine Antwort fand, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und nickte.

Sie standen eine Weile unsicher in der Gegend herum und wussten nicht, was sie denn jetzt tun sollten. Dann kam Zack die rettende Idee. „Wisst ihr, da wir wahrscheinlich mehr oder weniger für das Verschwinden eurer Freunde verantwortlich sind, werden wir euch helfen, sie zu suchen. Was haltet ihr davon?"

„Ich weiß nicht so recht...", murmelte Sango. Sie war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, ob sie den beiden trauen konnten. Sie waren zwar verdächtig, allerdings hatten sie bisher nichts eindeutig Schädliches getan.

„Ich finde die Idee gut. Ich mag die beiden", meinte Shippo. „Besonders ihn hier." Der Kleine zeigte auf Cloud.

„Ich denke, wir können ihre Hilfe brauchen", sagte auch Miroku. „Inu Yasha und Kagome scheinen sich irgendwohin verzogen zu haben zu haben. Vielleicht tauchen sie ja nach einer Weile wieder auf, aber es ist normalerweise nicht ihre Art, sich in Nebel aufzulösen." Er grinste, als ihm ein ausgesprochen schmutziger Gedanke kam. „Wer weiß, was die beiden gerade treiben..."

Sango versuchte, ein wütendes Knurren zu unterdrücken. „Achte auf deine Gedanken, Miroku", sagte sie drohend. „Sie verrraten dich."

„Gut, dann kommen wir mit", sagte Cloud und setzte das Monstrum von einem Rucksack auf. „Aber nicht zu schnell, das Ding hier wiegt Tonnen."

„Hör auf rumzujammern und komm", lachte Zack und stiefelte los, Sango hinterher, die schweigend vorgegangen war. „Sonst hängt sie uns noch ab."

„Grummel..." Cloud fiel auf, wie der Mönch etwas aus dem Gras aufstellte, und erkannte, dass es sich hierbei um ein Fahrrad handelte. „Hey, Miroku!"

Die Ringe an seinem Stab klingelten, als er sich umdrehte. „Ja, Cloud, was ist?"

„Könnte ich wohl diesen Rucksack auf den Gepäckträger legen? Ich hole mir sonst noch einen Leistenbruch."

„Äh, natürlich. Dann schiebst du es aber, und mach keine Kratzer rein, sonst kriegen wir noch Ärger mit Kagome."

„Gut, danke. Dann mal los, die beiden haben's wohl eilig."

Miroku kicherte. „Hehe, wer weiß, vielleicht macht er sich ja Hoffnungen, aber sie gehört mir..."

‚Sag mal, denkt dieser Typ immer nur an das eine?', dachte Cloud, als er den anderen hinterherstapfte. ‚Das ist ja fast schon unheimlich...'


	4. 4 Schmerzhafte Untersuchungen

Kapitel 4: Schmerzhafte Untersuchungen

„Mensch, Kagome, musste das unbedingt sein?", fauchte Inu Yasha vom Boden her. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach meinen Kampf unterbrechen!"

„Doch, wenn du nicht merkst, wenn es Zeit ist, aufzuhören", antwortete Kagome streng. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und ging – gaaanz vorsichtig – zu dem Haufen aus rotem Stoff und silberweißen Harren, der unten hockte und sich aufrappelte. „Warum bist du nur immer so aufbrausend? Kein Wunder, dass wir so viel kämpfen müssen." Seufzend drehte sie sich zu dem schwarzgekleideten Mann um, der den Hundedämon immer noch überrascht ansah. „Verzeihung, er ist einfach ein Rüpel. Bitte entschuldigen sie seine Unhöflichkeit."

Der Angesprochene steckte sein Schwert weg, blieb aber wachsam. „Ich denke, ich kann darüber hinwegsehen." Ob er jetzt wütend oder belustigt war, war in seinem Gesicht nicht zu lesen.

Auch der Professor hatte sich nach einer Weile von seinem Nervenzusammenbruch wegen seines verwüsteten Labors wieder erholt und kam angewatschelt, um den Verursacher des Chaos näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen – unter Anderem auch im wörtlichen Sinne. Allerdings hatte sein Vergrößerungsglas einen Sprung, so dass er es schließlich auf einen Haufen Schrott warf. „Äußerst interessant", kommentierte er.

„Ach ja, interessant bin ich?", knurrte Inu Yasha, aber als er Kagomes Blick sah, verstummte er.

„Inu Yasha...", seufzte sie. „Bitte... Alsoähm, wo sind wir hier?" Sie sah sich in den Überresten des Raumes um.

„Sehr faszinierend...", murmelte der Professor und ging um die beiden herum. „Sie sind beide imstande, unsere Sprache zu verstehen, bemerkenswert..."

„Was hast du bitteschön erwartet?", grummelte Inu Yasha. „Hey, sie hat dir eine Frage gestellt, bist du taub?"

„Ungewöhnliche Kleidung", sagte der Professor und zupfte an Kagomes Rock. Diese quietschte und versetzte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, die noch lange als roter Abdruck zu sehen war. Der Professor drehte sich leicht angesäuert zu seinem Bodyguard um, der allerdings zuckte ansatzweise mit den Schultern und meinte: „Dieses Verhalten ist nicht gefährlich und auch nicht aggressiv. Es ist nur verständlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie da eine Frau vor sich haben."

"Danke für die Erleuchtung", schnaubte der Professor und wendete ihm wieder den Rücken zu. Dann begann er, an Inu Yasha's Haaren herumzufummeln. „Hm, das sieht man auch nicht allzu oft. Ist das normal für deine Spezies?"

Inu Yasha ballte die Fäuste, immer noch unter Kagomes Bann. Die dicke Ader über seinem linken Auge gab aber bereitwillig Auskunft über seinen Gemütszustand. Statt dem Professor eine reinzuhauen, was er liebend gerne getan hätte, packte er aber nur seine Haare und entriss sie seinem Griff. „Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was sie meinen, aber für mich ist es normal", grollte er.

„Soso, hm. Wie heißt ihr denn? Ihr habt doch Namen, oder?" Der Labormensch tippte seine Brille an.

Inu Yasha setzte zu einer heftigen Bemerkung über das Hirn dieser Person an, wurde aber von Kagome abgewürgt. „Ich bin Kagome und das ist Inu Yasha", klärte sie ihn auf.

„Kagome und Inu Yasha also. Aha." Er kratzte sich am Kinn. „Ich bin der Meinung, einmal eine Kagome gekannt zu haben, aber das muss schon ewig her sein. Oder hieß sie Katsuja? Ach, ist aber unwichtig. Wo ist mein Diktiergerät?" Das kleine schwarze Kästchen, das er verloren hatte, als Kagome in ihn hereingerasselt war, fand er hinter dem Rest des Schaltpults für die Analysemaschine. Von außen sah es mehr oder weniger intakt aus.

„Professor", bemerkte der bemantelte Kämpfer. „Wäre es jetzt nicht angebracht, ihnen auch unsere Namen zu nennen?"

„Ach was", schnappte der Professor. „Tu's doch, wenn du meinst, dass es sein muss. Ich bin hier beschäftigt und habe keine Zeit für großartige Vorstellungsgespräche." Er drückte auf den Aufnahmeknopf des Diktiergerätes, es funkte und er lies das Gerät fallen. „Au, verdammt, jetzt habe ich einen Stromschlag bekommen", fluchte er.

Der Andere schien sich davon abzuhalten, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Also, er ist Hojo", sagte er mit einem Nicken in Richtung Forscher.

„ _Professor_ Hojo, wenn ich bitten darf", beschwerte Hojo sich.

Inu Yasha reagierte überhaupt nicht. Kagome hob die Brauen, sagte aber nichts dazu und fragte: „Und sie?"

„Ich bin Sephiroth", antwortete er. „General Sephiroth, wenn sie Wert darauf legen."

„Herr General, können sie uns sagen, wo wir hier sind?", fragte Kagome vorsichtig, „Oder wie wir hier hergekommen sind?"

„Tztz, das braucht ihr gar nicht zu wissen", warf Hojo ein. „Was mich mehr interessiert, wo ist dieses große Schwert, das du eben hattest?" Hierbei beäugte er Inu Yasha scharf.

„In seiner Scheide, wo sonst, Dummkopf", antwortete Inu Yasha abweisend. „Und wenn du dich nicht bald benimmst, ist es da nicht mehr lange."

„Das kann nicht sein", widersprach Hojo. „Diese Scheide ist viel zu klein, wo hast du es – Was ist das?" Ihm war etwas Interessanteres ins Auge gefallen – Inu Yasha's Ohren. „Sind die echt?", fragte er, streckte die Hände aus und begann, an ihnen herumzugnibbeln.

Dies tat er aber nicht lange, Inu Yasha's Faust flog in sein Gesicht und streckte ihn zu Boden, wo er erst einmal Sternchen sah.

„Keiner. Gnibbelt. Ungestraft. An. Meinen. Ohren. Herum", brachte Inu Yasha zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Kagome dachte: ‚Oh, gut, dass ich ihm immer noch nicht gesagt habe, dass das das Erste war, was ich gemacht habe, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal sah...'

„Wieder verständlich", meinte Sephiroth und sein Mundwinkel zuckte einmal kurz. „Das würde ich auch nicht mögen."

„Es interessiert hier aber keinen, was du magst und was nicht", fauchte Hojo und rieb sich die Wange, als er aufstand. „Du bist nicht hier, um schlaue Bemerkungen zu machen, sondern, um aufzupassen, dass mir nichts geschieht. Und bisher gehst du deine Aufgabe nicht wirklich mit Sorgfalt an."

„Tut mir leid, Professor", antwortete der General. Kagome hatte bereits das Gefühl, dass Sephiroth den Professor nicht leiden konnte, dass es ihm also eigentlich überhaupt nicht leid tat. Dabei war sie sich aber noch nicht sicher, sein Tonfall klang völlig neutral und auch in seinem Gesicht war nichts zu lesen. Er schien sich wie einer dieser Vulkanier, die sie einmal im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, zu verhalten, er zeigte keinerlei Emotionen.

„So, da mein Diktiergerät hinüber ist, müssen wir das eben auf die primitive Methode machen", sagte Hojo und produzierte aus irgendeiner Tasche seines Kittels einen Stift und einen Notizblock. „Also, was ist-"

„Professor Hojo, bitte melden sie sich sofort im Büro des Präsidenten", kam eine Durchsage aus den Lautsprechern an der Wand und auf den Gängen. „Ich wiederhole, Professor Hojo, bitte melden sie sich umgehend im Büro von Präsident Shinra."

„Verflucht, ausgerechnet jetzt!" keifte der Professor. „Was will der Dicke denn jetzt schon wieder von mir!"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Sephiroth. „Vielleicht will er ihr Budget kürzen, weil sie in letzter Zeit keine nützlichen Forschungsergebnisse liefern konnten."

„Hmpf, was weißt du schon", fuhr Hojo ihn an. „Du kennst nicht alle meine Projekte. Sephiroth, bring sie irgendwo hin, wo sie sicher sind, bis ich wieder Zeit habe, mich weiter mit ihnen zu befassen." Mit wehendem Kittel rauschte er zur Tür hinaus.

Sie sahen ihm nach, bis Sephiroth schließlich das Wort ergriff. „Du hast eine ziemliche Unordnung hier hinterlassen, Inu Yasha. Ich frage mich, wie er das dem Präsidenten erklären will."

Inu Yasha grinste hämisch. „Schön, wenn ich ihm Probleme bereiten konnte." Er sah Sephiroth an. „Du scheinst ihn auch nicht gerade zu mögen, sehe ich das richtig?"

Sephiroth nickte. „Ja, da hast du recht. Ihr wollt nur nicht den Grund dafür erfahren. Kommt, wir sollten gehen. Folgt mir bitte."

Sie begannen mit einer schier endlosen Wanderung durch die Gänge des Bürogebäudes. Ihnen begegneten nur wenige Leute, und davon waren die Meisten mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt, so dass niemand sie aufhielt. Kagome verlor schon bald die Orientierung in diesem Gewirr von Türen und Treppen, daher fragte sie: „Äh, Herr General..."

„Bitte, nenn' mich Sephiroth", antwortete dieser. „Was ist?"

„Nun, Herr Sephiroth, wir wissen immer noch nicht, wo wir hier sind. Könnten sie uns das bitte erklären?" Sie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ihr seid hier in Midgar, habt ihr davon schon einmal gehört?" Er tauschte einen Blick mit den Beiden, Kagome schüttelte den Kopf und Inu Yasha zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nee, nie gehört."

„Dachte ich mir", murmelte der General. „Gut, dann wollen wir so groß wie möglich anfangen. Ihr seid hier in einer Galaxis namens Milchstrasse."

„Was soll den der Scheiß jetzt?", beschwerte sich Inu Yasha, aber Kagome trat ihm auf den Fuß und unterbrach ihn damit. „Inu Yasha, er scheint zu glauben, dass wir von einem anderen Planeten oder so stammen. Sei doch mal ruhig, ich will hören, was er zu sagen hat", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Laut sagte sie: „Ja, so weit stimmt's für uns auch noch."

„Dieser Planet hier heißt Gaia", fuhr Sephiroth fort.

Kagome blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „WAS?"

„Wir sind hier auf Gaia", wiederholte Sephiroth und blieb ebenfalls stehen. „Euer Planet heißt nicht so, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ...das heißt, nein,...ich meine, unser Planet..." Kagome unterbrach sich, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. „Noch einmal von vorne: Unser... Heimatplanet heißt Erde, aber..."

„Aber?", hakte Sephiroth nach. „Ich kenne den Begriff Erde nur als Bezeichnung für Untergrund oder als Angriffselement. So heißt also euer Planet?"

„Ja, es ist nur..." Kagome runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, gab es bei uns eine alte Sprache, in der Gaia Erde bedeutet... war das Latein, oder nein, Altgriechisch..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war nie gut in nicht-japanischer Geschichte, ich weiß nicht mehr..."

„Hm, wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht täuscht, kam der Name unseres Planeten auch aus einer alten Sprache"überlegte Sephiroth. „Komischer Zufall..."

„Aaaach, was, ist doch egal", unterbrach Inu Yasha. „Dieses ganze Planeten-geschwafel macht mich ganz schwummerig. Wo wollen wir überhaupt hin?"

„Wir sind bereits da", antwortete Sephiroth. Sie befanden sich in einem Gang, der von total gleich aussehenden Türen gesäumt wurde. In der Ecke hinter ihnen saß ein blau uniformierter Soldat, der salutierte, als er Sephiroth sah. Er öffnete die Tür, die ihnen am nächsten war.

„Geht bitte dort hinein", sagte Sephiroth und zeigte in den kleinen Raum. Kagome tat wie geheißen, aber Inu Yasha weigerte sich.

„Nein, da gehe ich nicht rein", behauptete er. „Das sieht aus wie eine Zelle, das kannst du vergessen."

Sephiroth machte eine entschuldigende Geste. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, aber ihr seid leider nicht als Gäste hier." Dann gab er Inu Yasha einen Stoß, der Halbdämon taumelte zurück und die Tür schloß sich.

Sie waren eingesperrt.


	5. 5 Rettet die Prinzessin!

Kapitel 5: Rettet die Prinzessin!

„Kaaaagooomeeee! Iiiiinuuuuhhh Yaaasshhaaaa! Wooo seeiiid iiihhr?" Laut rufend ritt Sango auf Kirara durch den Wald, bekam allerdings keine Antwort. Sie bremste den Lauf der Dämonin und drehte die Richtung. „So bringt das nichts", sagte sie zu Kirara. „Das einzige, was wir auf diese Weise erreichen, ist, dass Naraku auf uns aufmerksam wird und uns womöglich noch angreift. Los, Kirara, zurück zu Shippo!"

Die Katzendämonin schnaubte abwehrend und bockte. „Komm schon, Kirara", ermahnte Sango sie. „Bist du immer noch böse auf ihn? Er hat sich doch schon bei dir entschuldigt. Ich denke nicht, dass er dich damit beleidigen wollte. Er hat nun einmal ein loses Mundwerk, damit müssen wir eben klarkommen."

Kirara schnurrte eine Antwort und machte sich widerwillig auf den Weg zurück.

Im Schatten eines großen Baumes hatte Shippo es sich auf Clouds Rucksack bequem gemacht und hielt ein Nickerchen. Sango und Kirara kamen angestürmt und pfiffen laut, das Zeichen, das sie mit den anderen ausgemacht hatten. Aufschreckend fiel Shippo vom Rucksack und landete unsanft auf seinem Hintern.

„Erschreckt mich doch nicht so", protestierte er. „Ich hätte fast einen Herzanfall bekommen. Habt ihr sie gefunden?"

„Nein, haben wir nicht", antwortete Sango. „Aber wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir das so nicht schaffen werden. Ich erkläre es weiter, wenn die anderen hier sind."

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie kamen auch. Von Zack und Cloud hatte Sango eh kein gutes Ergebnis erwartet, zumal die beiden sowieso nicht genau wussten, nach wem sie suchen sollten. Ihre schlechten Erwartungen wurden bestätigt. Miroku kam mit gehöriger Verspätung, er hatte indes ein Dorf ausfindig gemacht und hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen können, der holden Weiblichkeit des Dorfes den Hof zu machen.

„Also, Leute", begann Sango, als sie alle wieder unter dem Baum saßen. „Wir müssen unsere Strategie ändern, wenn wir etwas erreichen wollen. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Sango, wenn du mich fragst, tauchen die zwei einfach irgendwann wieder auf", meinte Miroku. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns Sorgen um sie machen müssen. Auch wenn sie es nicht unbedingt zugeben wollen, zusammen sind diese beiden ein unschlagbares Team."

„Meinst du?", fragte Sango zweifelnd. „Aber bisher sind sie noch nie dermaßen plötzlich verschwunden, und vor allen Dingen nicht so unerwartet."

„Komm, Sango, sag jetzt nicht, dass du nicht gemerkt hast, was zwischen den beiden vor sich geht. Wunderst du dich da, weshalb die beiden einfach mal ein bisschen alleine sein wollen?" Der Mönch spielte an den Ringen seines Stabes herum.

„Ja, schon, aber... es sieht den beiden nicht gerade ähnlich...", sagte Sango, immer noch nicht vollkommen überzeugt.

„Wenn ich da mal etwas sagen dürfte...", schaltete sich Zack in das Gespräch ein. „Ich glaube, ich habe da eine Erklärung."

„He, Zack, meinst du wirklich, wir sollten...", wandte Cloud ein.

Zack winkte ab. „Ist ja nicht so, dass wir irgendwelche Befehle der Nichteinmischung bekommen hätten. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn sie's wissen."

„Wie du meinst, Chef."

„Was ist denn jetzt deine Erklärung?", verlangte Sango zu wissen. „Sag schon."

„Also", begann Zack. „Ihr sagtet, dass wir an exakt derselben Position standen, an der sich vor einer Sekunde noch eure Freunde befunden haben, sehe ich das richtig?" Miroku, Sango und Shippo nickten. „Das könnte bedeuten, dass wir nicht einfach nur hierher teleportiert wurden... Sind eure Freunde in etwa so groß wie wir beide?" Wieder ein Nicken. „Gut, dann wird es wohl so sein: Als wir hierher kamen, wurden wir nicht hier abgesetzt, wir wurden _ausgetauscht_. Eure Freunde werden dann wohl in unserer Welt sein." Er erntete von allen anderen verständnislose Blicke. „Also, wir kommen aus einer anderen Welt, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, sogar aus einer anderen Realität. Damit alles im Gleichgewicht bleibt, muss, wenn Materie aus einer Realität in eine andere überwechselt, auch andere Materie zurückkommen. So erkläre ich mir das wenigstens."

„Heißt das jetzt, dass Inu Yasha und Kagome da sind, wo ihr herkommt?", fragte Shippo.

„Ja, genau das. Aber keine Sorge, Hojo wusste anscheinend, dass auch etwas zurückkommt, deshalb hat er Sephiroth mit uns gerufen. Wenn Sephiroth in der Nähe ist, kann ihnen niemand etwas tun." Cloud nickte zustimmend und Zack setzte ein Hab-ich-das-nicht-gut-erklärt-Grinsen auf.

Shippo seufzte erleichtert. „Da bin ich aber beruhigt."

„Ja, es sei denn, sie versuchen, Sephiroth etwas zu tun", fügte Zack hinzu. „Das könnte dann doch etwas schmerzhaft enden. Aber ich glaube, so dumm sind sie nicht."

„Da kennst du Inu Yasha nicht", warf Sango ein. „Wenn man den ärgert, kann er schon mal handgreiflich werden."

„Wie dem auch sei, jedenfalls können wir hier nichts tun. Unsere Rückkehr und die eurer Freunde hängt jetzt allein vom Professor ab. Wir können nur abwarten."

„Dieser Gedanke gefällt mir nicht so recht", meinte Miroku. „Wir sollten-"

„Aah, Hilfe! Werter Mönch, so helfen sie uns doch!" Eine Horde verängstigter Dorfbewohner und, zu Mirokus Freude, auch Dorfbewohnerinnen, kam auf die Gruppe zugestürmt.

Miroku und Sango sprangen sofort auf. „Was ist passiert?", fragte der Mönch überrascht.

Die Dorfbewohner begannen, alle gleichzeitig auf Miroku einzureden und verursachten dabei einen solchen Tumult, dass Sango ihre eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr hören konnte. „Hey!", versuchte sie die Menge zum Schweigen zu bringen. „So verstehen wir doch nichts! Seid doch mal ruhig! Hey!" Niemand schenkte ihr Aufmerksamkeit. Die Dorfbewohner lärmten einfach weiter, bis –

KRRRAACCKK!

Zack hatte das riesige Schwert auf seinem Rücken gezogen und die Klinge in den Baum gerammt. Als er sie herauszog, war das Loch im Stamm für den Baum zu groß. Er fiel um und mit einem Schlag war die Menge still.

„So, alle mal Klappe halten", sagte Zack, steckte das Schwert mit der Spitze in den Boden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was ist passiert?" Ein lautes Murmeln ging durch die Menge. Zack merkte, dass das wieder in Radau ausarten würde und hob warnend einen Finger. Die Leute wurden wieder still. „Immer nur einer zur Zeit. Du da", er zeigte auf einen Mann mittleren Alters, der von allen Anwesenden noch am meisten die Nerven zu behalten schien, „Schieß los, was geht hier ab?"

„A-also..." Der Dorfbewohner schluckte und atmete tief durch. „Ein bösartiger Dämon ist in das Schloß unseres Herren eingedrungen und hat es in Besitz genommen. Außerdem hält er unsere Prinzessin gefangen und will sie zwingen, ihn zu heiraten, damit ihm das Schloß rechtmäßig gehört. Er hat schon die besten Männer unseres Herrn getötet, bitte, vielleicht könnt ihr, werter Mönch, mit euren spirituellen Kräften..."

„Hm", meinte Sango. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, sollten wir-"

„Wie steht es mit der Belohnung?", fragte Miroku, der Materialismus in Person.

„Wir geben ihnen alles, wenn sie nur diese Bestie beseitigen", schwor der Dorfbewohner.

„Ah. ...Und die Prinzessin, wie sieht die aus?"

Der Dorfbewohner stutzte und zögerte. Er sah jemand anderen in der Menge an und überlegte seine Worte gut. „Sie... ist einzigartig. Es gibt keine andere wie sie.."

„Gut, dann ist es beschlossene Sache. Wir helfen euch", sagte Miroku. Sangos Proteste gingen im folgenden Jubel unter. „Habt Dank, werter Mönch", krächzte ein altes Mütterchen und kniete vor Miroku nieder. Der Rest der Dorfbewohner tat es ihr gleich, und bald standen nur noch Miroku, Zack und der Rest der Gruppe.

„Die scheinen dich zu mögen", flüsterte Zack Miroku zu. Der machte ein leicht geknicktes Gesicht.

„Ich scheine wohl bei den Geschichten ein bisschen zu dick aufgetragen zu haben", murmelte er. „Glauben die jetzt etwa tatsächlich, dass ich hundert Dämonen mit einem Schwertstreich erledigen kann? Das war doch Inu Yasha, nicht ich..."

„Schade nur, dass dieser Inu Yasha jetzt nicht da ist", meinte Zack. „Er hätte uns helfen können."

„Ja, dank deiner großen Klappe haben wir jetzt einen unnötigen Kampf am Hals", beschwerte sich Cloud. „Musste das unbedingt sein?"

„Sei nicht so egoistisch, Cloud", ermahnte Zack ihn. „Den Leuten muss geholfen werden."

„Ich bin zwar nicht einverstanden mit der Art, wie wir das ausgemacht haben, aber ich bin dabei", stimmte Sango zu. „Das ist schließlich mein Job als Dämonenjägerin."

„Du bist was?", fragte Cloud, „Wie bitte?"

„Ich bin Dämonenjägerin. Ich jage Dämonen, wie der Name schon sagt." Sie seufzte.

„So siehst du aber nicht aus. Aber der Schein trügt oft", sagte Cloud und sah aus dem Augenwinkel heraus Zack an. „Man sieht Zack auch nicht an, dass er eine so große Klappe hat." Die beiden tauschten einen Blick und lachten.

„Lacht ihr über mich?", fragte Miroku, der von ihrem Gespräch nichts mitbekommen hatte. Sango grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Diesmal nicht, aber wer weiß, vielleicht später einmal."

Zack hatte sich indessen eine Wegbeschreibung zum Dorf reingezogen, weil die Dorfbewohner sich weigerten, ins Dorf und damit in die Nähe des Dämons zurückzukehren. „Okay, Leute, meinetwegen können wir gehen", sagte er und machte voller Elan ein Paar Kniebeugen. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, diesem Monster in den Hintern zu treten. Einfach eine unschuldige Prinzessin zu bedrohen, sowas von feige!" Er schulterte sein Schwert und eilte los.

„Hey, warte!", versuchte Miroku erfolglos, ihn zu bremsen. „Hau nicht einfach ab!" Der Mönch drehte sich zu Shippo um. „Bleib hier und pass auf unsere Sachen auf!"

„Ja, mach ich", sagte der kleine Fuchs und nickte.

„Gut", antwortete Miroku. „Cloud, kommst du?"

„Ja, Moment." Der Blonde stopfte etwas aus dem Rucksack in seine Hosentasche. „Bin ja schon fertig."

Sie mussten sprinten, um Zack einzuholen, der in einen zügigen Trab gefallen war. Im Laufen fragte Sango Cloud: „Ist er immer so, wenn es was für ihn zu tun gibt?"

„Ja", sagte Cloud keuchend. „Aber das hält sich jetzt noch in Grenzen. Du solltest ihn mal sehen, wenn er neue Substanz bekommen hat. Dann ist er kaum noch zu bremsen."

Sango schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie ein Kind, das ein neues Spielzeug bekommen hat?"

Cloud grinste. „So kann man's wohl ausdrücken." Beide lachten, als sie bei Zack ankamen.

„Geht's hier um mich?", fragte Miroku wieder. Er erntete ein Kopfschütteln. „Wirklich...?" Ein doppeltes Nicken. Immer noch misstrauisch schloß er zu Zack auf, so dass die vier nebeneinander liefen. Ungesehen von Zack und Cloud schwebte Kirara über ihren Köpfen.

Sie eilten durch das verlassene Dorf und bis auf den Platz des Schlosses. Hier war keine Menschenseele zu entdecken, eine unheimliche Stille lag über dem ganzen Schloss. Das Miasma des Dämons ließ nur wenig Sonnenlicht durch, die Umgebung war mehr durch das violette Glühen des nebelartigen Stoffes erleuchtet.

„Hier gefällt es mir gar nicht..." murmelte Cloud. „Das ist ja noch unheimlicher als Hojos Labor..."

„Geht mir genauso", stimmte Zack leise zu. „Aber hier ist ein Menschenleben in Gefahr, wir müssen die Prinzessin da rausholen."

„Da kommt jemand!", meldete Miroku wachsam. Hinter den Strohvorhängen des Hauptgebäudes war ein schwarzer Schemen zu sehen, der sich bewegte. Eine langfingrige, grazil blasse Hand schob den Vorhang beiseite.

Neben Miroku zog Sango die Luft scharf durch die Nase ein und versteifte sich. Sie wisperte: „Oh, meine Güte..."

Vor ihnen stand ein atemberaubend gut aussehender Mann in nobler Kleidung und lächelte sanft. Sogar Miroku war beeindruckt. Seine Haut war absolut ebenmäßig und hatte die Farbe von Elfenbein. Die Muskeln seiner Oberarme zeichneten sich durch den weiten Kimono, den er trug, hindurch trotzdem gut ab, sein Gesichtsausdruck glich dem eines Liebenden, der gerade seine Geliebte nach langer Zeit wiedersieht. Nur seine Augen sprachen gegen das allgemeine Bild, das man von ihm bekam, sie waren blutrot mit zwei schwarzen Schlitzen als Pupillen.

„Ich habe lange auf dich gewartet, Liebling", sagte er mit einer tiefen, rauchigen Stimme zu Sango. Diese starrte ihn mit geistesabwesendem Blick an. „Ich auch, Liebster...", murmelte sie und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Ich komme zu dir..."

„Sango, was ist mit dir los?", fragte Miroku erschreckt. Er schüttelte sie an der Schulter, aber sie reagierte nicht und begann, langsam auf den Fremden zuzugehen. „Sango, hörst du mich? Hier bin ich!" Alle Versuche Mirokus waren erfolglos, sie wandte nicht einen kleinen Moment lang den Blick von dem edlen Herren ab.

„Merkwürdige Begrüßung", sagte Cloud. „Wer ist das überhaupt? Ich dachte, alle aus diesem Dorf bis auf die Prinzessin sind geflüchtet."

„Dachte ich auch", gab Miroku zu. „Die haben wohl jemanden vergessen... Aber Sango verhält sich absolut nicht normal. Aber warum...?"

„Moment", erinnerte sich Zack. „Ich hab doch extra für diese Mission eine neue Substanz bekommen. Zeit, sie auszuprobieren!" Er zog sein Schwert und konzentrierte sich auf den Gegner. Eine kleine gelbe Kugel, die einzige Verzierung, leuchtete auf und Zack rief: „Halt, Sango! Das ist kein Mensch, das ist der Dämon!" Doch wieder zeigte Sango keine Gemütsregung, womöglich hatte sie ihn nicht einmal gehört.

„Das ist seltsam...", meinte Cloud. „Wie macht der das? Gedankenkontrolle?"

„Wenn es das ist, dann kann ich da was gegen unternehmen", sagte Miroku und rief alle seine Mönchskräfte auf den Plan. Er spannte einen Bannkreis um sie herum, was in der Bewegung nicht einfach war, er klebte ihr sogar einen seiner Bannsticker auf die Stirn, doch auch das löste sie nicht aus ihrer Trance.

„Da das nicht hilft, müssen wir eben den Dämon beseitigen!", rief er schließlich, hob seinen Stock und rannte auf den Gegner zu. Sango allerdings stellte sich ihm in den Weg und hielt seinen Stab mit ihrem Bumerang auf.

Der Dämon lachte leise. „Hörst du, Liebling, sie wollen mich vernichten."

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen...", sagte Sango mit monotoner Stimme. Von der Richtung her sah sie Miroku direkt ins Gesicht, doch ihr Blick ging in weite Ferne.

„Das ist schön." Der Finsterling lächelte böse, bevor er befahl: „Töte sie. Du brauchst sie nicht mehr."

„Wie du wünschst, Liebster. Für dich würde ich alles tun..." Miroku konnte gerade noch außer Reichweite springen, als Sango ihren Bumerang nach ihm schwang. Auch Cloud und Zack entgingen der Flugwaffe nur knapp.

Cloud wollte nach seinem Gewehr greifen, aber Zack hielt ihm zurück. „Sie wird kontrolliert und macht das nicht mit Absicht. Wenn du auf ihn schießt, wird sie sich wahrscheinlich dazwischenwerfen, dann tötest du sie und nicht ihn. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wodurch er sie kontrolliert..."

Miroku hatte währenddessen schwer mit seiner Freundin zu tun. Da ihr Bumerang in eine nahegelegene Wand gekracht und nicht zurückgekommen war, hatte sie das Schwert, das sie immer bei sich trug, gezogen und versuchte damit, Miroku ein Ende zu setzen. Links, rechts, oben, links unten und wieder oben – sie schlug mit einer riesigen Geschwindigkeit auf ihn ein, so dass er Mühe hatte, alle Hiebe zu parieren. Sie durfte ihn nicht ein einziges Mal erwischen, mit jeder Verletzung stieg die Wahrscheinlichkeit, sich noch mehr Verletzungen zuzuziehen. Aber er musste sich bald etwas einfallen lassen, jeder ihrer Schläge trieb eine Kerbe in das harte Holz seines Stabes. Selbst wenn er alle Schläge abfing, würde er irgendwann einfach brechen. „Ich hatte nie vor, das zu tun, aber es muss sein!", sagte er und schlug zurück, als sich ihr Schwert gerade in einer Kerbe befand. Es flog durch die Luft und landete außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

Das brachte sie von ihrem Mordvorhaben allerdings nicht ab. Zwar war sie jetzt unbewaffnet, aber sie sprang Miroku an. Ihre Hände griffen nach seiner Kehle und drückten zu. Der Mönch packte ihre Arme und versuchte sie wegzuziehen, aber sie war nicht nur stärker als sie aussah, sie war auch stärker als der Mönch, dem langsam die Luft ausging. „S-sango, bitte...", brachte er heraus und sah in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren nicht mehr länger ausdruckslos, aber was war es, was er sah? Trauer? Schmerz? Hilflosigkeit? Er konnte den Ausdruck nicht so richtig einordnen. Zwar spürte er, wie ihre Finger an seinem Hals zitterten, aber der eiserne Griff ließ nicht locker.

Miroku war kurz davor, das Bewußtsein zu verlieren, als von unerwarteter Seite Hilfe kam: Zack, den er mittlerweile fast wieder vergessen hatte, tauchte plötzlich hinter ihr auf. Ein sauberer Handkantenschlag gegen ihren Hals und Sangos Arme erschlafften. Keuchend fiel Miroku auf die Knie, während Zack Sango auffing.

„Bei dir scheint das gegen dein Prinzip zu sein, aber im Notfall bin ich sogar bereit, Frauen zu schlagen", sagte Zack und legte Sango am Rand des Platzes auf dem Boden ab. Dann bot er dem Mönch eine helfende Hand an.

„Danke", japste Miroku und zog sich hoch.

„Noch nicht", erwiderte Zack und wog sein Schwert in der Hand. „Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, dann kannst du dich bei mir bedanken. Wenn wir diese ganze Sache überleben, heißt das."

„Kirara!", rief Miroku. „Bring Sango in Sicherheit, während wir uns um den Kodoku kümmern!" Die Dämonin, jetzt in ihrer großen Form, landete neben dem Mönch. Dieser legte Sango behutsam auf ihren Rücken und Kirara hob ab.

„Kirara?", fragte Zack. „Das ist das kleine Ding, das eben noch-"

„Zack! Miroku! Der Dämon!", war Cloud zu hören. „Er macht irgendwas!"

„So, eure Freundin habt ihr also aus dem Weg geräumt, ohne sie zu verletzen", sagte der Dämon grimmig. Er trat aus dem Schatten des Schlosses auf den Platz hinaus. „Dann muss ich wohl andere Saiten mit euch aufziehen." Ein reißendes Geräusch ertönte, der Dämon verließ die menschliche Haut, in die er sich hineingezwängt hatte, und gewann rasch an Größe. Der Zeigefinger verwandelte sich in eine einzige lange Kralle, während die anderen Finger sich in eine Art Tentakel verwandelten. Ihm wuchs ein Schwanz, dazu Fühler und die Hautflügel einer Käfers. Die Eckzähne aus dem mittlerweile schnautzenförmigen Maul reichten ihm fast bis zur Brust, in deren Mitte sich eine kleine rot pulsierende Kugel befand. Schließlich war das Monster etwa fünf Meter groß, schwarz geschuppt und stank nach verfaultem Fleisch. Trotz der Formänderung war eines geblieben: Das böse Grinsen, das auf dem ganzen Gesicht zu sehen war.

„Hallo, ihr süßen...", grollte er zufrieden.


	6. Schweine, Schwerter, Schwärmereien

Kapitel 6: Schweine, Schwerter, Schwärmereien

„Heeey, was bildest du dir eigentlich ein! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach hier einsperren! Mach gefälligst die Tür wieder auf!" Inu Yasha's Krallen kratzten über die Oberfläche der Zellentür. „So leicht kannst du mich nicht hier drin behalten! Hurgh!" Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und schmetterte diese gegen die Wegblockade. Die Tür summte in einem tiefen Ton, aber mehr als eine winzige Delle war nicht zu erkennen. „Dann eben mit Gewalt!", knurrte er und wollte Tessaiga ziehen – stellte aber mitten in der Bewegung fest, dass weder Schwert noch Scheide an ihrem angestammten Platz waren. Sephiroth hatte sie ihm irgendwann abgenommen, ohne dass Inu Yasha es gemerkt hatte, vermutlich, als er ihn in die Zelle stieß. Als er das bemerkte, wurde Inu Yasha erst richtig wütend.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mir Tessaiga wegzunehmen! Dafür wirst du büßen, das schwöre ich dir! Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, dann bist du dran!" Er begann wie wild auf die Tür einzuhämmern. „Ich will hier raus, damit dich diesen Sephiroth zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten kann!"

„Inu Yasha, beruhig dich, das bringt so nichts", sagte Kagome seufzend und ließ sich auf dem einzigen Bett in der Zelle nieder. „Ich denke weder, dass der General in absehbarer Zeit wiederkommt, noch, dass die die Tür aufmachen oder dass du sie alleine aufkriegst."

„Ach was, Unsinn. Man muss nur mit der richtigen Einstellung an die Sache rangehen." Inu Yasha ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken und nahm Anlauf. „Jetzt zeige ich denen mal, aus welchem Holz ich geschnitzt bin!" Mit voller Wucht prallte er gegen die Tür. Er schaffte immerhin eine handtellergroße Delle.

„Holzkopf", kommentierte Kagome. „Gib's auf, Inu Yasha. Hier kommen wir alleine nicht raus." Doch dieser wollte nicht hören. Er rammte, trat, kratzte, knuffte und boxte die Tür, bis ihm alle Glieder weh taten und er vollkommen aus der Puste war.

Schließlich ließ er sich in eine Ecke fallen. „Verdammt, das Ding ist stabiler als ich dachte."

„Ich hab's dir gesagt. Jetzt gib aber Ruhe, ich habe schon Kopfschmerzen von deinem Gewummere." Sie massierte sich mit der linken Hand die Schläfen, während sie sich mit der rechten auf der Matratze abstützte. „Außerdem muss ich nachdenken. Was meinst du, was ist mit uns passiert?"

„Wenn ist das bloß wüsste", meinte Inu Yasha griesgrämig. „Ich weiß nur, dass dieser Sephiroth mir mein Tessaiga abgenommen hat und ich ihm dafür noch eins überbraten muss."

„Nein, so meine ich das nicht." Kagome lehnte sich an die Wand. „Ich meine, wo sind wir hier? Nur wenn wir wissen, wo wir sind, können wir einen Weg nach Hause finden."

„Da ist was dran", gab Inu Yasha zu. „Aber ich hab keine Ahnung. Sogar die Gerüche hier sind mir unbekannt."

„General Sephiroth sagte, dass wir auf einem anderen Planeten sind. Ich denke, er-"

„Ach, was", unterbrach Inu Yasha sie. „Sephiroth hier, Sephiroth da. Seit wann vertraust du wildfremden Leuten?" ‚Eigentlich schon immer', beantwortete er die Frage für sich im Stillen.

„Ja, da hast du recht..." Kagome versank in Schweigen.

„Was ist denn mit diesem anderen Typen? Dieser weißgekleidete Kinderschreck, Hojo oder wie der hieß? Der scheint mir auch nicht vertrauenswürdiger zu sein", sagte Inu Yasha, einer plötzlichen Idee folgend.

„Ja, der Professor heißt Hojo. Moment mal, Hojo... Hojo..." Kagome schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, diese Idee ist zu verrückt..." Heftig nachdenkend runzelte sie die Stirn. „Aber es passt alles mehr oder weniger zusammen..." Eine leichte Röte kroch über ihre Wangen und sie starrte Inu Yasha an. „Könnte das sein...?"

„Hey, was starrst du mich so an, Kagome?" Inu Yasha veränderte seine Position, weil ihm Kagomes Blick irgendwie unheimlich war.

Kagome legte den Kopf schief. „Naja, bis auf die Hundeohren..."

„Was murmelst du da ständig vor dich hin?", verlangte Inu Yasha zu wissen. „Jetzt hör schon auf, Unsinn zu reden, und sag, was du über diese Sache denkst. Die ganze Gegend hier sieht mehr nach deiner Zeit aus als nach meiner, ich verlass mich da auf dich."

„Du, Inu Yasha...", begann Kagome zögerlich.

„Ja, was ist denn jetzt?"

„Ich habe da eine Theorie..."

„Nun sag schon, ich will nicht ewig warten."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir in einer anderen Welt gelandet sind."

„Sondern?"

„Wir...sind nur in einer uns unbekannten Zeit gelandet, die Zukunft sogar von meinem Standpunkt aus gesehen."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Inu Yasha hob interessiert die Augenbrauen.

„Hast du die Maschinen in diesem Labor gesehen? Ich meine, bevor du es zerlegt hast?"

„Äh, ja. Was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Ganz einfach, die sind sogar für meine Zeit modern, fast sogar futuristisch. Womöglich sind die zu meiner Zeit noch gar nicht erfunden. Aber da ist noch etwas anderes..." Das Blut schoß ihr in die Wangen. ‚Ausgerechnet jetzt', dachte sie verzweifelt. ‚Muss das sein? Hoffentlich sieht er das nicht...'

Inu Yasha, zwar einfühlsam wie ein Kilo Nägel, aber nicht farbenblind, fragte geradeheraus: „Warum wirst du rot, wenn du mir erklären willst, wieso du denkst, dass wir in der Zukunft sind?"

„Nun...", druckste sie herum, „in meiner Zeit gibt es auch einen Hojo. Wir sind im selben Jahrgang."

„Ja und? Jetzt denkst du, dass das derselbe Hojo ist. Ist mir klar. Aber warum wirst du rot?"

‚Inu Yasha, sowas fragt man ein Mädchen nicht!', ermahnte sie ihn in Gedanken. Inu Yasha sah sie erwartungsvoll an, interessierter, als es sonst der Fall war. Seit wann scherte er sich um das, was ihr peinlich war? Sie konnte jetzt allerdings nicht in Schweigen verfallen, sie musste antworten. „Nun, das ist nicht wegen Hojo, sondern wegen Sephiroth. Ich denke, er ist..." Sie brach ab, traute sich nicht, es auszusprechen.

„Was soll er schon sein? Ein Großmaul und Schwertdieb, weiter nichts."

„Das meine ich nicht. Was anderes..." Irgend etwas in ihr sperrte sich dagegen, es laut zu sagen, also sagte sie: „Rate mal."

„Ich hab keine Lust auf Ratespielchen", grummelte Inu Yasha. „Aber wir haben eh' nichts anderes zu tun, also... Er ist...vorlaut?"

„Nein."

„Angeberisch?"

„Nein!"

„Unverschämt?"

„Nicht doch."

„Unhöflich?"

„Das nun aber absolut nicht. Inu Yasha, du bist auf dem völlig falschen Dampfer."

„Hä? Was isn Dampfer?"

„Das bedeutet, du liegst total falsch."

„Ach so. Hmm, was könnte er denn noch sein..." Gedankenverloren strich sich Inu Yasha über die rechte Haarsträhne. „Was hast du vorhin gemurmelt, ‚Bis auf die Hundeohren'? ...Die habe aber ich und nicht er..." Er sah seine Strähne an und plötzlich konnte er Kagomes Gedankengang vor sich liegen sehen. „WAS?" Inu Yasha sprang auf. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa im Ernst, dass er unser Sohn ist!"

„Möglich wäre es immerhin", erklärte Kagome, froh, dass bei Inu Yasha nun endlich auch der Groschen gefallen war. „Der offensichtliche Altersabstand zu Hojo kommt hin. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie alt der Professor wirklich ist, aber er muss schon erwachsen gewesen sein, als Sephiroth geboren wurde. Außerdem hat der Professor gesagt, er habe mal eine Kagome gekannt."

„Ja, aber er war sich nicht sicher!", protestierte Inu Yasha.

„Sephiroth ist sehr stark, er war dir mehr als ebenbürtig, als ihr vorhin gekämpft habt. Und wo soll diese große Kraft bitte herkommen? Außerdem hat er die gleiche Haarfarbe wie du."

„Das sagt gar nichts", behauptete Inu Yasha. „Ich weiß aber, dass er eindeutig nicht unser Sohn ist."

„Und wie das? Wie du siehst, habe ich allen Grund zur Annahme-"

„Jaja, ich weiß. Ich weiß aber mehr als du. Zuerst einmal, er kann kein Dämon sein. Nicht einmal ein Vierteldämon. Er riecht nicht so. Er riecht ganz komisch, aber eindeutig nicht nach Dämon. "

„Das kann ich nicht nachvollziehen, Inu Yasha. Deine Nase ist besser als meine. Dieser Beweis gilt nicht, woher soll ich wissen, dass du mich nicht anschwindelst?"

„Also ob ich das wegen so einer kleinen Sachte tun bräuchte. Aber für dich Menschen gibt es auch einen Beweis."

„So, und welchen?", fragte Kagome neugierig.

„Seine Augenfarbe. Er hat grüne Augen, und dieses Grün ist auch nicht ganz alltäglich. Jedenfalls nicht in meiner Familie, bei mir haben sie alle braune oder goldene Augen. Gibt es bei dir jemanden mit grünen Augen?"

Kagome sah ein, dass sie trotzt ihrer ganzen Argumente dieses Wortgefecht wohl verloren hatte. „Nein", gab sie kleinlaut zu.

„Siehst du? Ich hab ja wohl recht. Unser Sohn, pfft..." Inu Yasha schüttelte den Kopf und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Ich mag ihn trotzdem", erklärte Kagome trotzig.

„Huh, wieso das denn?", fragte Inu Yasha, plötzlich wieder interessiert.

„Weil er weiße Haare hat. Ich mag weiße Haare", behauptete sie.

„Ach, jetzt auf einmal", antwortete Inu Yasha hitzköpfig. „Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Sie sehen so fließend aus", schwärmte Kagome. „Und sie schimmern im Mondlicht..."

„'schimmern im Mondlicht,' wie?", schäumte Inu Yasha. „Geh doch gleich zu ihm hin und mach ihm einen Heiratsantrag!"

„Du verstehst es nicht, oder?", fragte Kagome fassungslos, entsetzt über so viel Begriffsstutzigkeit.

„Was soll ich da bitte nicht verstehen? Dass du gleich jedem dahergelaufenen-"

„Inu Yasha, pass auf was du sagst", warnte Kagome mit kaum verhüllter Wut.

Doch auch Inu Yasha war gerade voll in Fahrt. „Unser Sohn, jaja, träum weiter! Als ob ich jemals auch nur daran gedacht hätte, mit dir– "

„SITZ! Sitz !Sitz! Sitz! Sitz! Sitz!"

PATONG! Patong, Patong, Patong, Patong, Patong.

„Pffft"

„Pah!"

Ein deprimierter Forscher schlich durch die Gänge des großen Gebäudes. Hojo war noch nicht ganz über den Verlust von Labor 3 hinweggekommen, die Ergebnisse von mehr als einem Vierteljahr Forschungsarbeit sind verloren gegangen. Zwar hatte er damit gerechnet, dass etwas zurückkommen würde, das aggressiv ist, aber das Ausmaß der Zerstörung übertraf seine schlimmsten Berechnungen. Die Kraft von Inu Yasha, Subjekt I, wie Hojo ihn nannte, war enorm. ‚Es gibt bestimmt eine Möglichkeit, diese Kraft für uns zu nutzen', dachte er, während er in den Fahrstuhl steig, um von der Kantine (Inu Yasha hatte mit dem Labor auch sein Mittagessen vernichtet) zu Labor 1 zu kommen. ‚Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen müssen, Subjekt I ist gefährlich. Aber Subjekt K scheint ihn wohl unter Kontrolle zu haben. Also muss ich wohl Subjekt K auf meine Seite bringen, um an Subjekt I arbeiten zu können.' Der Fahrstuhl hielt und eine blonde Frau in einem engen scharlachroten Kleid stieg ein. Sie drückte auf einen Knopf und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Oh, Professor Hojo. Waren sie das, der vorhin so einen Krach gemacht hat?"

„..."

Die Frau lachte spitz. „Das deute ich als ja. Was haben sie denn getrieben?"

„Ich sehe nicht, inwiefern sie das zu interessieren hätte, Scarlet", schnauzte der Professor. „Das geht nur mich was an."

„Dem Lärm nach zu urteilen haben sie ja ihr ganzes Labor in die Luft gejagt. Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, Kyahahahaha", spottete sie.

„Lachen sie nur über Dinge, die sie nicht verstehen", grollte Hojo, als der Fahrstuhl hielt. Er stieg aus und drehte sich um. „Irgendwann werden sie das nicht mehr können."

„ Als ob ihre Abteilung jemals wichtiger werden würde als meine. Träumen wie weiter, Hojo. Einen schönen Tag noch", flötete sie durch die sich schließenden Aufzugtüren.

‚Diese Frau!', dachte er erbost. ‚Die wird es schon noch einsehen, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich denke, mit diesen neuen Subjekten werde ich den Durchbruch erlangen.' Schon stand er vor der Tür zu seinem anderen Labor. Scarlet meinte zwar, dass die Waffenentwicklung für Präsident Shinra am wichtigsten wäre, aber Hojo wusste es besser. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass er ein zehnmal so hohes Budget zur Verfügung hatte als sie, sprach dafür. Außerdem liefen seine Projekte unter noch strengerer Geheimhaltung als die von Scarlet.

Er öffnete die Tür und betrat seine eigene kleine Welt. Dieses Labor war streng abgesichert, alles, was größer war als ein Käfer, konnte nicht unbemerkt ein- und ausgehen. Er ging an einer Wand mit einem langen Regal von Gläsern entlang, wobei er beiläufig mit den Fingern an ihnen entlangstrich. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer, halbfertiger Bottich, an dem er gerade arbeitete. Bald sollte dieser als Behältnis für Hojos wichtigstes Subjekt dienen, damit er es immer in seiner Nähe hatte. Momentan musste er immer eine weite Reise machen, um die Proben von ihm zu nehmen, die er so häufig brauchte.

„Ich komme nur langsam voran", murmelte der Forscher und ging zu dem Behälter. Behutsam fuhr er den zweiten Buchstaben der Beschriftung des Behälters, ein E, mit dem Finger nach. „Wenn das so weitergeht, erlebe ich das Ende nicht mehr. Ich sollte mich ranhalten."

Er rief sich selbst zur Ordnung und drehte sich scharf auf den Absätzen um. „Aber deswegen bin ich nicht hergekommen. Wo ist das Futter?" Er ging zu einem Käfig in einer Ecke des Raumes. Neben dem Käfig standen ein Reagenzglashalter mit Proben und ein großer Salatkopf. Im Käfig befand sich ein weißes Meerschweinchen und kaute auf einem Halm Heu. Es schreckte auf, als Hojo den Käfig öffnete, und begann mit den Zähnen zu klappern.

„Na, na, sind wir heute gereizt, meine Kleine?", sagte Hojo, als er es hochhob. Das Nagetier strampelte und versuchte, sich zu wehren. Hojo lächelte.

„Hast du keinen Hunger? Warum so widerspenstig?" Sorgsam betrachtete er das Kleintier. Die Therapie hatte angeschlagen, es lebte noch, selbst nach all den Jahren. Früher einmal war es braun-schwarz gewesen, dieses Meerschweinchen, aber jetzt war es schneeweiß und die Augen hatten sich von braun über rot zu grün verändert.

Es sträubte sich, als Hojo es auf den Tisch setzte und den Inhalt eines Reagenzglases in eine Spritze einzog. Als er diese dem Tier aber verabreichen wollte, biß es ihm so heftig in den Finger, dass er es vor Schreck losließ. Sofort sprang es vom Tisch und flitzte zur Tür hinaus.

„Verdammtes Mistvieh!", fluchte Hojo und untersuchte seinen Finger. Die Zähne des Nagers hatten tiefe Löcher im Fleisch hinterlassen, die Wunde blutete heftigst. Bis hinunter zu seinen Knochen waren die Zähne gegangen und es musste wohl genäht werden. Mehr schlecht als recht band Hojo den Finger mit einem Stück Schnur ab, bevor er sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation im 45. Stockwerk machte. Er würde sich verarzten lassen und dieses Schweinchen wiederfinden müssen, bevor Scarlet davon erfuhr. Sie würde ihm das immer und immer wieder auf die Nase binden und er würde keine ruhige Minute haben.

Er musste sich beeilen.

In seinem Quartier lag Sephiroth auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte gerade geduscht und hatte jetzt Zeit, den Gedanken nachzugehen, die ihn schon seit diesem Vorfall im Labor beschäftigten. Wer war dieser Inu Yasha? Er war jedenfalls der Erste, der ihm ähnlich sah. ‚Komme ich auch aus einer anderen Realität?', fragte Sephiroth sich. Er seufzte. ‚Das kann nicht sein. Solange ich mich erinnern kann, war ich hier. Und auch Hojo mit seinen Spritzen.' Langsam drehte er sich auf den Bauch und legte das Kinn auf seine verschränkten Arme. ‚Wie ich Hojo kenne, hätte er auch nicht so lange gewartet mit einem solchen Experiment. Er ist von seinen Experimenten geradezu besessen...Professor Gast war nicht so, er wusste, wann es Zeit war, aufzuhören.. Wenn ich bloß wüsste, was mit ihm geschehen ist...'

Sephiroth stand auf und wollte ins Badezimmer gehen, um sich die Haare zu fönen, als sein Blick auf das Tessaiga fiel, das er Inu Yasha abgenommen hatte. Aus irgend einem Grunde hatte er es nicht, wie vorgeschrieben, abgegeben, sondern hatte es hierher mitgenommen. Es war etwas Besonderes, das spürte er.

„Was ist dein Geheimnis?", fragte er das Schwert laut und zog es mit einem Ruck aus seiner Scheide. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen sah es aber nicht aus wie ein riesiger Fangzahn, sondern wie ein rostiges, schartiges, stumpfes altes Katana. „Nanu?", wunderte er sich. Das war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem großen Schwert, gegen das er so heftig zu kämpfen gehabt hatte. Sephiroth erinnerte sich an den gewaltigen Angriff von Inu Yasha, den er nur mit der Barriere-Substanz hatte abwehren können. Dieses hier konnte unmöglich das Schwert sein, mit dem dieser Angriff ausgeführt wurde, es würde dabei zerbrechen. Oder?

„Seltsam...", murmelte er. „Ich habe ja schon einiges gesehen, aber ein Schwert, dass sich verwandelt? Das glaube ich nicht. Aber es gibt keine andere Erklärung..." Versuchsweise schwang er Tessaiga ein paar mal, aber nichts geschah. „Vielleicht liegt es an Inu Yasha...Hmmm..." Er steckte Tessaiga zurück in seine Scheide, legte es neben das Masamune und begann, seine Haare zu trocknen. Doch auch in dem summenden Geräusch des Föns gaben seine Gedanken keine Ruhe. Inu Yasha war ihm ähnlich im Bezug auf Kraft und Äußeres, vielleicht wusste Inu Yasha etwas über seine Herkunft. Dieser Fremde war zwar aufbrausend, aber er war ihm auch aus irgend einem Grunde sympathisch. Dieses Mädchen... sie schien Inu Yasha unter Kontrolle zu haben. Am Ende des Kampfes, als Inu Yasha sich vor ihm hingeworfen hatte, das hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als hätte Inu Yasha das freiwillig gemacht. Das Mädchen, Kagome, hatte etwas gesagt, woraufhin Inu Yasha von etwas heruntergezogen wurde. Das hatte Sephiroth auch noch nicht gesehen.

Und jetzt befanden sich die beiden auf Hojos Subjektliste... Sephiroth wusste aus Erfahrung, was den beiden jetzt wohl blühte: Erst würde Hojo sie mit Fragen löchern, wer sie waren und wo sie herkamen. Waren diese Art von Informationen alle ausgeschöpft, begann der unangenehme Teil: Hojo würde sie an irgendwelche wissenschaftlichen Geräte anschließen und sie mit Spritzen penetrieren, den Rest ihres Lebens würden die beiden im Labor verbringen müssen. Sephiroth erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an diese Untersuchungen. Das hatten die Zwei wirklich nicht verdient.

Auf einmal meldete sich seine Nase. Der Fön hatte von hinten eines seiner Haare eingesaugt und stank jetzt verbrannt. „Hmpf", machte Sephiroth und schaltete das Gerät ab. „Da hätte ich besser aufpassen müssen." Seine eigenen Gedanken hatten ihn von seiner Tätigkeit abgelenkt, was ihm nur selten passierte. Der Geruch von verbrannten Haaren füllte den Raum. Sephiroth konnte Gestank zwar gut ertragen, wenn es sich um die Haare anderer Leute handelte, aber seine Haare rochen anders. Intensiver. Unangenehmer. Jetzt musste er wohl mit nassen Haaren ins Bett gehen.

Er ging in sein Zimmer und schlug die Bettdecke zurück., doch wieder fiel sein Blick auf das Tessaiga. Wie hatte Inu Yasha das gemacht, war da ein Mechanismus verborgen? „Halt, so komme ich nicht weiter", unterbrach er sich selbst. „Ich drehe mich im Kreis." Es gab wohl nur eine Möglichkeit, dieses Problem zu lösen: Er musste Inu Yasha fragen.

Hastig zog er sich an. Wenn er mit den beiden reden wollte, dann musste er es jetzt tun, bevor Hojo Hand an sie gelegt hatte. Sich noch den Mantel überwerfend öffnete er die Tür, als er innehielt, umdrehte und das Tessaiga mitnahm. Dann erst verließ er seine Räumlichkeiten.


End file.
